Letters From Storybrooke
by Ash M. Knight
Summary: Emma has moved back to Boston with Henry, and Regina has been writing her letters. SwanQueen.


Dear Miss Swan,

It's been almost two weeks since you left Storybrooke for Boston, and I already anticipate your next visit. Things feel strange here without Henry. How is he? I hope that he misses me at least half as much as I miss him. I'm sure he's doing fine though. You are a perfectly capable mother. I am sorry that I ever doubted you.

Regina Mills

_Dear Regina,_

_Henry is doing just fine, but he does miss you. He can't wait to visit, but perhaps you should come down here sooner. I don't think he wants to wait until his school break to see you again. I also have a spare bedroom in the apartment that you're welcome to stay in. It's certainly not as grand as your mansion, but at least you'd be close to Henry. He truly does care for you. I think sometimes he wishes we had never left Storybrooke. Often, I feel the same. I doubt blame you for doubting my parenting skills. I doubted yours just as much. There was a time I didn't even believe that you loved him. You know, sometimes your actions speak louder than your words, but I think I've come to understand you enough to know that having me there was just difficult for you. I probably would have felt the same way. But I never meant to hurt you. I shouldn't have lost faith in you as Henry's parent._

_Emma_

Dear Miss Swan,

I'm so happy to hear that he's doing well. I'm surprised that he misses me, to be honest. Did he actually say that? The house feels so empty without him. I can't wait to see you both again. As for visiting you in Boston, I wouldn't want to impose. I'm sure I could find a hotel nearby; it is a big city, after all. I would love to come see Henry and visit his school to see what it's like. If you really are alright with it, I could take time off from work whenever you'd like. By the way, how is Henry doing in school? Is he making friends?

Regina Mills

_Regina,_

_Yes, of course he really said that! He says it all the time. Having you here wouldn't be imposing at all! Please, do come stay with us for a while. You might even like it here. There's plenty to do in the city, and I'd be happy to show you around. Henry would love to bring you to the museums here. He loves the museum of science, especially the dinosaur exhibits. The aquarium is also great. It's a lot of walking, because driving around in Boston is ridiculous, but I think you'd have fun with him. Henry is doing great in school. His grades are perfect, and he's even made a few friends already. They're pretty nice kids, too. Whenever you'd like to come down is fine by me. The sooner the better, for Henry. Just let me know and I'll make plans. Also... you can't wait to see __**both **__of us...?_

_Emma_

Miss Swan,

I suppose by that I just meant... Well... I don't know what I meant. At any rate, I still feel as though it would be inappropriate to impose on you. However, I appreciate your invitation. I have a break from work at the beginning of next month, so that would work for me, if it works for you. The museums sound fabulous. I'd love to see all the things that fascinate Henry. It's such a wonderful feeling to see his eyes light up with wonder. He's still young enough to enjoy life to the fullest. Sometimes, he reminds me what it's like to be young again. It almost hurts to know how much life has tainted me, how little of my childhood I remember. I'm so envious of his innocence. Do you ever feel that way?

Regina Mills

_Dear Regina,_

_It's okay to admit that you can't wait to see me. After all, who's around to torture you now? As for me, I can honestly that, surprisingly, I miss your company, too. You understand the darker parts of me that no one else even wants to acknowledge, especially not my parents. Everyone sees me as this perfect savior, and that's just not how it is. There are so many flaws in who I am, so many failures in my past. Now, I'm just afraid to let Henry down. I suppose I couldn't care less about living up to everyone's expectations, but Henry sees the best in me, and all I want to do is fulfill that. Do I ever regret my loss of innocence? Of course, Regina. Everyone does when they see a child. Henry still sees the best in everyone, whereas I'm innately cynical about everything. I don't trust anyone anymore, and I guard my heart fiercely, but he gives his love away to anyone he meets, holding nothing back. I wish that I could love that way again. After Neal, I've never been able to let anyone in, because I don't want to get hurt. Henry doesn't even see that as a possibility. He just loves everyone. It's a beautiful, tragic thing, isn't it? I dread the day he grows up and realizes just how imperfect and dark the world really is. In short, I don't miss being a child, but I do miss my innocence and my ability to love freely. How much longer do you think he'll be this innocent? I worry he's growing up to fast, that soon, something will spoil it all for him and break his heart. What will I even do when that happens? He's going to need more than one parent to get him through the challenges he'll face in his future. I know I can't do it alone. How do I tell my child that the world can be a cruel and terrible place? Even explaining the small things is difficult. Some days, I wish you were here to tell him the things I don't have the strength to say._

_Emma_

Dear Emma,

You are very right. He doesn't have much time left as a child, and he is growing up too fast. But you are wrong about one thing. You **can** do this on your own. You are a good mother, and he trusts you with all his heart. It will hurt him, but as long as you are honest, you will be doing right by him. That's all he's ever asked of us - honesty. It will be difficult to explain painful things to him, but he's a strong boy, and he will be able to work through it. I know you will take care of him. Don't doubt yourself. Also, Miss Swan, I'll have you know that it's perfectly peaceful here without you pestering me. But, it's true... I can't wait to see you both. And I wish I were there now, too...

Regina

_Regina,_

_Don't deny it. You do miss me! How could you not? I'm fabulous. But in all seriousness... I think you should know that I think of you often. Henry and I both do. I don't feel strong enough to do this alone..._

_Emma_

Emma,

To be quite honest, I think of you, too. I truthfully regret the time we didn't spend together. I judged you too quickly. I also regret keeping Henry from you, since it's clear that you make him so, so happy. I wish his face lit up for me me the way it does when he's with you. I think what it comes down to is that you are a better parent than I ever was or ever could be. You **are **strong enough, Emma. Please remember that.

Regina

_Regina,_

_I think that you are wrong about me, but I will try to believe you. But please, help me through this. I can't raise him on my own._

_Emma_

Dear Emma,

Your words make me feel guilty for being so far away from you both. I'm sorry that you have to do this alone. I wish you were both back in Storybrooke so that I could see him every day again. I feel so alone here, now. As much as I can, I will help you. I promise that you don't have to do this alone. I will be there as much as I possibly can. I have to tell you, though, I looked at my schedule, and I'll only be able to stay for a week this time. I'm sorry...

Yours,

Regina

_Dear Regina,_

_I suppose that's alright. I was hoping for two. Henry will be disappointed when I tell him, but I'm glad you'll at least get to stay that long. I wish you didn't have to go back, Regina. You could always move to Boston... You'd be closer to Henry..._

_Emma_

My dear Emma,

Don't sound so sad. I'll be seeing you soon. As for moving to Boston, I've honestly considered it, but Storybrooke is my home now. I belong here, even if I hate it. I would feel out of place anywhere else. But I suppose anywhere would feel like home if I were with Henry. Having you there would help, too - knowing someone nearby. Somehow, you make me feel at ease with myself, like everything I am is okay. But you make me feel like I can be better, too, for Henry and for myself. I long to know what it feels like for someone to be proud of me. I want to make Henry proud... It's hard to live up to his expectations, though. He asks a lot of me that I fear I can't deliver. I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I'm sure we'll have a great time. In the meantime, keep your chin up, and hug Henry for me.

Yours truly,

Regina

_Regina,_

_I have been keeping my chin up, but it is difficult. I'm sure that once you're here, I'll regain my confidence, but for now, I'm also terrified of disappointing Henry. Regina... Before you come, you should know... I really do regret leaving Storybrooke. I don't know what I expect you to say to that - I suppose nothing - but I needed you to know. Henry sends his love, and I send mine._

_Emma Swan_

My dearest Emma,

I regret your leaving, too, and I can't wait to see you. Not just Henry, Emma... You. I had a dream of you last night. We were sitting in the park together, watching Henry play, and you took my hand and kissed me. When I woke up, I was crying. I don't know why I'm telling you this. It's silly. I feel ashamed, but it seems wrong to keep it from you.

Lovingly yours,

Regina

_Regina,_

_Since we're being honest, I've had those dreams, too. But why would you cry?_

_Emma_

Emma,

I suppose that I cried because I realized how brutal reality really is. You're there, and I'm here, and all we'll have together is a short visit.

Regina

_My sweet Regina,_

_Reality is what you make it._

_Emma_

Emma Swan,

I do miss you, terribly. This Friday can't come quickly enough... Each day at my office, I stare at the clock and wait for the day to end. At night, I write to you and go to bed early in hopes that the night will pass more quickly, and I think of you and Henry the moment I wake. I can't wait to see your smiling faces. I hope you'll be happy to see me, too. I've had more of those dreams since I wrote to you last...

Still yours,

Regina

_Regina,_

_By the time this letter reaches you, it will only be one or two days until I see you again, so this will be the last one for now. Of course I'll be happy to see you! I'm glad that I fill your dreams, Regina, because you also fill mine. I promise, once you're here, I'll show you._

_Yours always,_

_Emma_

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Right now, I have no plans to continue this piece, but if enough people think that I should, I might give it a go and see what happens. Please review and let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
